Steel Stories
by I'm a Jesus Freak
Summary: Just some one-shots I write whenever. May or may not have appearances by Steel Stallion in them.
1. New Suit

**Hey! I've got a one-shot series for this! Yeah, I've got writer's block for another story, so I'm hoping to clear it up with this. No telling how often it will be updated. So, yeah. Enjoy.**

It was a normal day in Ponyville. In Sweet Apple Acres, the Apple family was ahead of schedule, so they took a day off. Sprocket was spending his in the barn. He was working on something that was square in shape. He backed away and removed his welding goggles. He smiled in approval. _"Are you sure this will work?"_

Sprocket shrugged. "Only one way to find out. Luckily, the Crusaders are coming in later today, and they will be able to test it for me."

_"So, three fillies are going to test a possibly dangerous experiment."_

"I know. But, I can't exactly test it out myself. It was speciffically designed for them. Besides, all the possible medical expenses would be paid for. Now, I'm going on a picnic lunch with Applejack. Make sure we are on total lockdown."

_"Of course."_

"Thanks. You've become much better since the improvements were made."

_"Well, that is what the author planned."_ Sprocket rolled his eyes as he left. The lights turned out and the door locked. _"Too bad there's nothing for me to entertain myself with while I'm here. Even an A.I. can get bored."_

**with Sprocket and Applejack, half an hour later**

Sprocket and Applejack were laying on a picnic blanket, simply talking and their food was barely touched. Applejack had finished telling Sprocket of the Changeling invasion. "So, wait. When Shining Armor and Princess Cadence came together, they were able to send the Changeling's flying by way of shield generated by the power of love?"

"Yep."

Sprocket chuckled. "Isn't that irony for you? Changelings feed on love, but were defeated by love. Guess it just proves the old saying that too much of a good thing is bad for you."

"Sure is. So, what have yall been up ta in the barn?"

"Well, I've been building a little lab beneath the barn. Still a work in progress. I've also built a watch that lets me call my suit no matter where I am."

"How does that work?"

"Well, in short, it sends a signal to G.E.A.R.S., who then finds my location and sends a suit through his interface with the suits."

"Ah see. But, what if ya need it faster?"

"I'm working on that one. But, as of right now, this is the best thing I've got. I've also been working on something for the Crusaders. I'm gonna have them test it when they come home from school."

"Oh? Whatcha make fer 'em?"

Sprocket only smirked. "If you want to know, you'll have to be in the barn when I give it to them."

"Ah can't even have a hint?" Applejack did her best impression of the Crusaders sad faces.

"Nope."

"What about fer a kiss?"

Sprocket raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that be just as rewarding for you as it is for me?"

"Yeah."

"Then why should I tell you?"

"Cause it proves Ah love ya." The two leaned in and kissed. When they released, Applejack asked, "So can Ah have a hint."

"Sure. It'll help."

Applejack was waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. "It'll help what?"

Sprocket only smirked and replied with, "It'll just help. That's all you're getting."

Applejack sighed. "Ya can be so infuriatin' sometimes."

"It's part of my job as your coltfriend." Applejack rewarded him with a hit to the shoulder. "So, what are some other adventures you and your friends have been on?"

**School, after school**

Sprocket stood outside as the students rushed out. The Crusaders ran up to him and Sweetie Belle said, "Applebloom told us you had a surprise for us!"

Sprocket nodded. "Yes. It's yet to be fully finished, but it's ready for testing. Come along now." They all started walking, the Crusaders excitedly hopping around.

"So, what is it!?"

"Sorry Scootaloo. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

"We'd still act surprised."

Sprocket chuckled. "That tactic doesn't work."

"Can we at least git a hint?"

Sprocket nodded. "Alright. I'll give you the same hint I gave your sister. It'll help."

The Crusaders all tilted their heads in confusion as they stopped hopping around. Sweetie asked, "Help with what?"

Sprocket only smirked in response. "You'll see."

**barn, later**

Sprocket and the Crusaders entered the barn, and the lights turned on. _"Great to see you back, you metal heroes."_

"That's still a little strange."

"I think he's neat!"

_"Why, thank you miss Belle. And as for you miss Scootaloo."_ The image then blew a raspberry, Scootaloo returning it.

"G.E.A.R.S. You are supposed to be the adult here."

_"Two things. One, she is technically older than me. Two, she started it!"_

"Did not!"

_"Did so!"_

"I don't care who started it, I'm finshing it! Anyways. You're surprise is right under this sheet." Sprocket walked up to a table that was covered with a sheet, obviously having something under it. The Crusaders all fixed their eye on it. "And, he-"

Applejack came in and said, "A'right. Ah'm ready ta see what yer givin' them."

_"Wonderful of you to join us, AJ."_

"A'right. Git' on with it."

Sprocket nodded and smirked at the Crusaders' excited expressions. Scootlaoo's wings were buzzing with anticipation, Sweetie Belle was practically hopping in place and Applebloom was equally as excited. "Here's your surprise." He removed the sheet, and the excitement dropped by what they seen.

Applebloom said, "What're those metal squares?"

"Lame."

Sprocket smirked. "You might change your tone when you find out what they are." He set one on each of their backs like saddlebags. "Now, line up with Sweetie Belle in front, Applebloom in back, and press the button in the center."

They did so. Once they pressed the button, they imidiatley seen what was so special about it. It formed into another Steel Stallion suit. This one had green eyes. _"Woah!"_

Sprocket smirked and asked, "Do you still think it's lame, Scootaloo."

For a few seconds, there was nothing. But, he eventually recieved the response of, _"She said no. How did you even make this?"_

"A lot of late night working. It doesn't have any missiles. But, it does have flares to defend against missiles. It can also detach the wings as a way to deflect magic and fire blasts. Otherwise, it is exactly like the others."

"So, that's what yall meant by 'It'll help'."

Sprocket nodded. "Yep. Now, it'll be a while before you three can take it with you. But, let me get in a suit, and we'll test that suit out."

"Wait." All eyes turned to Applejack. "Do yall have any homework?"

Sweetie shook her head. _"No."_

Sprocket got into his gold suit and said, _"Let's fly!"_ The two metal warriors flew offm leaving two streaks in the sky and Applejack shook her head as they flew off.

**Next week**

Sprocket finally finished the saddlebag suit for the Crusaders. They had finished the school day and were walking through the town, excitedly talking about different ways to earn their cutie marks. "I'm telling you, it will definently get us our cutie marks!"

"How does shooting ourselves out of a slingshot get us our cutie marks?"

"Yeah. Ah'm with Sweetie. Ah don't see how that would work."

Scootaloo was about to answer, when they heard a scream. They ran into an alleyway, and activated their suit. They flew into the sky and looked for where they heard the scream. They seen a cart with two certain fillies stuck in it and headed to a cliff. One was pink, the other was grey. They didn't fly to save them right away.

"No way. Is that Diamon Tiara and Silver Spoon?!"

"I think it is!"

"Sweet! We can finally have them out of our lives!"

"Scootaloo! That ain't the way a heros is supposed ta be. We need ta save them!"

"But why!? They always bully us!"

"Yes, but if we don't we'll be responsible for their deaths. Even though it would be nice to not have them bully us, I'd feel worse if I knew they were dead because I didn't act when I could have."

"Fine."

The Crusaders flew to them, and saved them just in time before they went over the edge. They set them down in a safe place. "Thank you, Steel!" Diamond Tiara gave Steel a hug. "You saved me!"

_"All in a days work." _Luckily, the suit disguised Sweetie's voice. The horn lit up and took Diamond tiara off of the suit. _"Have a good day, citizens."_ They then flew off with the citizens cheering for them.

**the next day, at the school**

The Crusaders walked to the schoolhouse, where Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were talking about when they were saved by Steel Stallion, though with their own changes. "We were heading over the edge towards the spikey rocks, when Steel Swooped in just in time, unable to save my amazing chariot, but he was able to get us out just in time."

"Oh just shut up!" All eyes turned to Scootaloo. "There were no sharp rocks at the bottom of that cliff and you didn't have any fancy chariot. It was just a regular cart, and he saved the cart, as well as you."

"Oh really!? And how would a blank flank like you know!?"

Scootaloo then realized what she had just said. She settled for giving a half truth. "Because I was there!"

"Well, I didn't see you there."

Sweetie Belle jumped in, saying, "There were so many ponies that you just didn't see us."

"Yeah."

Diamond Tiara turned her nose in the air. "Well, at least I got to touch him. Which is more than you three blank flanks will ever do."

Scootaloo's anger flared again and said, "We don't need to worry about touching him, because we know who builds his suits!" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle face-hoofed.

Diamond Tiara raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah! We even helped him build one of the first suits!"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon began laughing. "Oh yeah right! Like you three blank flnks could do anything that amazing."

_"Actually, it's true." _All eyes turned to the air, where Steel was hovering. He was in a new suit, that black and silver. He slowly descended. _"If it wasn't for these three, I may not of been able to have the suit ready to take down the imposter at the ceremony."_ The bell began ringing. _"I think it's time for you to be in school."_ The students began to enter the school house. Steel stopped the Crusaders and turned to them once the students were in the building. He lifted his mask. "You three need to be more careful about what you say. I don't want to bail you out of any situation like this again."

"How'd ya even know we were in that situation?"

"I built communicators into your saddlebags. Now, get to class."

He was about to take off when Sweetie Belle asked, "Where'd this suit come from?"

Sprocket smirked as the mask covered his face. _"It's just like yours."_ With that, he took off and the Crusaders headed inside.

**And there's that one-shot. Review.**


	2. Golden Griffon

**Okay. I've still got writer's block for my other story, but it is getting cleared up. I just figured I'd write this, as it has been a while since I've written anything. Life got in the way. Why'd you have to get in the way Life?**

**Life: Well, if I didn't get in the way, you'd spend every waking moment on the computer.**

**Me: No I wouldn't. I'd read my lessons and eat food!**

**Life: That's part of me getting in the way.**

**Me: Touche. Well, enjoy this story. We actually get an enemy for Steel.**

In the barn at Sweet Apple Acres, we find Sprocket, Applejack, and Applebloom working on something. Each of them are wearing goggles and have some black covering their faces. Applebloom is watching a screen that is green. "A'right. Everything's ready. Yall can start."

Sprocket nodded. "Alright. Now, gently begin nudging that piece into there." Applejack nodded and began pushing a small piece of metal into a helmet with something that resembled a screwdriver.

Sweat trickled down Applejack's face as she concentrated on what she was doing. "STOP!" Applejack's eyes widened in worry and Sprocket glanced up to see that the screen Applebloom was watching turned yellow. "Ya need ta gently move it back an' push the right side a little forward."

Applejack set the tool down and grabbed another with her teeth. She reached it in there and moved it slightly. "Yer good." Applejack switched back to the first one, again moving slightly. "Perfect!"

The two older ponies sighed in relief, and the eyes lit up. _"The new helmet is now in perfect working condition, just like the others. Now, Applejack can use the suits as well."_

"I'm just glad we were able to make the helmets for her. If there wasn't so much difference between the shape of stallion and mare heads, she could just use her own."

_"But, I have a question. How are the CMC able to use a helmet shaped like a stallion's?"_

Applebloom replied, "'Cause the inside's a different shape."

_"Of course."_

"Honestly, G.E.A.R.S., I thought I made you smarter than that. Anyways. Applejack, would you like to give a suit a test flight so you can get used to the controls?"

"Sure, if'n yall will fly with me."

_"That's going to have to wait. There is something happening in Ponyville that requires Steel's attention."_

Sprocket nodded. "Right. Too bad the other CMC were busy. Time to fly." Sprocket's original suit had the eyes light up and flew towards him as he leapt into the air and landed in the suit, which closed in around him as he flew off. _"So glad that worked as I planned."_

Applejack spoke to him through the com system in the suit. _"Ya mean yall didn't know if'n it would work?"_

_"Not a clue. I just wanted to try it to see if it would work, as it would make things faster if a real emergency happened."_

_"Well, this is a real emergency. Let me show you."_ A live feed from Ponyville showed up, revealing an ursa minor had, again come into town. _"Somepony had accidentally wandered into its cave and disturbed it."_

_"That is one big bear. Any ideas on how to deal with it?"_

_"Um..no."_

_"Twilight dealt with the last one that came. She gave it some milk and had some lullaby play on a couple a weeds."_

Sprocket nodded. _"Alright. Well, I'm gonna try to just lead it away from town, since I can't do any of that."_

_"An' what about gettin' back?"_

_"I'll fly to maximum altitude before flying back to Ponyville."_ At that moment, he entered Ponyville, which was how he expected. Ponies running, Rainbow Dash getting out of a house from being smacked into it by the Ursa, Fluttershy being frozen in fear, and Pinkie trying to throw the bear a party. Steel shot a blast from his hoof at the Ursa. _"Come after me, ya oversized teddy bear."_ Steel shot another, and the Ursa began chasing him. He made sure to stay close enough for the Ursa to chase him, but far enough that he wouldn't get caught. Once the cave was in sight, Steel turned upward quickly, and increased speed until he broke the sound barrier. He stopped when the sky had turned to black. _"Woah. This is a beautiful sight."_

_"Ah know. Think we can go up there when yall take me flyin'?"_

_"I'm afraid this is the only one that can go this high. Also, we wouldn't be able to enjoy it too long. Well, time to go back to Ponyville."_ With that, Steel flew back into Ponyville.

He lnaded in the Town Square, and everypony cheered. _"I just came to make sure the town was in shape before heading back home. Is everypony okay?"_

The mayor replied, "Yes, thanks to you. Twilight would have taken care of it, had it not been for heading to Canterlot. Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

_"Your thanks is enough. If you want to celebrate somepony, celebrate Rainbow Dash. She's been a hero longer than me, saves ponies when I can't, and does so without any suit. Good day citizens." _With that, he flew off, with several cheering ponies and a flabbergasted Rainbow.

What no one seen was someone watchign through bincoulars. "Hm. I can see why boss wants us to make out own version of this. If we are to have a chance of fighting Equestria, we'll need to level the playing field against that metal-clad pony." The sound of beating wings were heard as the watcher flew off.

**one month later**

No major emergencies had come up within the month. Sprocket was in his black and silver suit. _"Seems like another wuiet day."_

_"Sure does, sir."_

_"I may be able to get ready for the date with Applejack sooner than expected."_

_"Absolu- EVASIVE MANUEVERS!"_

Steel quickly evaded missile that were fired. He looked to where they came from and gasped. What he saw was a griffon wearing a golden version of his suit. _"Surprised to see another with a suit like yours?"_

Steel nodded. _"A little. Nice set-up. You have strong armor that will take a beating without denting, has weapns galor, and an excellent power routing system. I'm also guessing by you firing missiles, you are not a friendly."_

_"How right you are."_

_"Well. Let's just see if you've got enough skill to go agaisnt me. But first, may I have your name?"_

_"Golden Griffon. You?"_

_"Steel Stallion."_ The two metal warriors charged at one another. At the last second, Steel narrowly dodged and fired at his enemy, but it did nothing. his enemy turned to him and he knew he was grinning under his mask. _"Well. Seems he's tougher than a dragon's hide. And tougher than the original Steel."_

Steel dodged a blast from Golden. The two charged again, but they only engaged in mid-air, hoof-to-claw combat. Steel's advantage was his ability to know how his enemy was going to move just before they did. Golden's was that Steel hadn't been studying his enemy for over a month. Steel pushed off just before Golden had fired a barrage of miniature missiles from his claws. Steel was able to dodge each of them and landed on the ground. Golden Griffon landed down the street from him. Ponies ran off. _"You are certainly fighting tooth and claw."_

_"And wing."_ With that, Golden's wings opened up, revealing they were really just a bunch of missiles with armor underneath.

_"H-holy missiles."_ The missiles all fired at once. Steel flew off in the other direction. He dodged some missiles and shot flares at those he couldn't dodge. _"G.E.A.R.S.! How long until the CMC will be able to help me?"_

_"An hour and thrity minutes. They got a half hour detention for fighting with Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara."_

Steel face-hoofed while hoping he could hold off the griffon that long. He was brought out of his train of though by being hit in the back, sending him through a wall. He stumbles out and turns to the griffon. The griffon blasts again, but Steel dodges. He flies into the air and begins shootinf several of his own blasts, making sure to aim for the face. He lands on the other side and as Golden turns, Steel lunges, knocking Golden Griffon down, then leaps off. Golden gets back up to see Steel floating in the air. _"Catch me if you can!"_ With that, Steel took off, and Golden followed.

Inside Steel's suit, G.E.A.R.S. asked, _"What exactly is your plan?"_

Sprocket chuckled. "Simple. I get him to follow me to maximum height, turn and try to do a Rainboom while I pass him."

_"I see. And the point is?"_

"It will mess up some of his suit's systems." Sprocket noticed his surroundings. "Time to turn."

With that, he turned and put his boosters at full blast. He and Golden were on a collision course. At the last second, he slightly changed his course and he did the Rainboom, blasting Golden away. After he reoriented himself, he headed after Steel. He then noticed something off with his suit. _"That little bugger messed up my maps. And my connection to my boosters."_

Steel was sitting on a park bench when Golden landed. _"Took you long enough slowpoke."_

Steel got onto his hooves and into a battle stance. Golden charged and Steel attempted to dodge, but Golden grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. Steel lifted his rear hooves and blasted him into the air. Golden charged at him again, they again went into hoof-to-claw combat. Golden landed a hit with his claws, cutting off a piece of metal and even putting a gash in Sprocket's hide. He backed up, and covered his wound with his hoof.

_"Not so much of a slowpoke anymore am I. Your death is going to be in your home town, and then your identity will be revealed."_

_"Oh no it won't!" _A blast hit the Golden Griffon in the side. The CMC had arrived in their saddlebag suit. The horn, eyes and hooves all glowed green as they stared at their opponent. _"You are going to leave my friend alone!"_

the Golden Griffon looked back and forth between the two Steels. _"Two Steel Stallions!?"_

_"You can call me the Platinum Pony!"_

Inside the suit, Scootaloo asked, "Why Platinum Pony?"

Sweetie Belle answered, "Well, it sounds like a good name, uses a type of metal and is the only thing I can think of on short notice."

"Works fer me."

The Golden Griffon tilted his head in confusion. _"Who were you just talking to?"_

_"Um..myself."_

_"O..kay."_

The two warriors began circling one another, practically daring the other to move first. Steel stayed on the sidelines because of his wounds. He heard a hoof tap his shoulder. He turned to see Rainbow Dash. "Lets get you to a hospital."

_"Thanks." _Rainbow lifted him up and flew away from the battle.

Platinum was making sure to stay away from Golden, as the only reliable weapons Golden had now were his claws, and those were only good for close range. His blasters on his front claws only occasionally worked when he wanted them to. They were able to use their smaller size to their advantage in dodging and getting away. Golden finally grabed a hold of Platinum and ripped one of the metal wings off, Scootaloo yelping she pulled her real wing into her side before it was ripped off with the metal one. "We could use help."

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Applejack entered the barn with a load of apples. _"Applejack! Thank goodness! There is a situation in Ponyville!"_

"What's goin' on?"

_"A griffon with a suit resembling Sprocket's has appeared. He struggled with it. The CMC came in to help him out, and now they are struggling."_

"W-what am Ah supposed ta do!? They have more trainin' with it than me."

_"Yes. But, you have training in using your hooves in combat. That is what is needed more than anything."_

Applejack closed her eyes and nodded. "A'right. Git a suit ready."

_"Sprocket made this one speciffically for you."_

**Ponyville, town square**

Platinum had been beaten to the center of town. Their suit had some small cuts in it, but they couldn't use some of the suits functions. _"Are you done with your foolish fight?"_

Platinum looked up at Golden Griffon. Though the eyes were hidden behind the mask, you could tell they were glaring. _"I have a sworn duty to protect this town. And I will protect it until my dying breath."_

Golden shrugged. _"So be it."_ He lifted his claw and was about to bring it down, when a weight rammed into his side. He rolled a ways before finally getting his footing. _"What the!?"_

He stared at the new arrival, who had a mare's helmet. The colors were red and gold and the eyes were blue. _"Somepony needs ta teach ya a lesson. Woah. Mah voice sounds kinda like a stallions."_

_"Doesn't matter. You'll be put down like the other two."_

_"Let's see ya put yer money where yer oversized mouth is."_

_"Before we do. What is your name? Iron Mare?"_

Her voice carried an air of smugness as she said,_ "Yep."_

The two combatants charged. When they were mere feet away, she turned around and gave a kick to Golden's chest and shot a burst of energy from it, denting the metal and sending the griffon far down the street. The griffon had just gotten his bearings when he was struck by a hoof to the beak, knocking off the top plate. She delivered a hit to the chest of the griffon, knocking it onto its back. The griffon dodged the next strike, thanks to the rear boosters actually working. He managed a strike to her shoulder, but no major damage. She retaliated with another hoof to his face, again firing her booster.

Golden was about to attack again, when a surprise blast hit him. _"Glad you could join the party."_

_"Glad Ah could, too. Ya wanna take him down now?"_

_"Let's do it."_

They both turned towards their enemy. _"Well, that's my cue."_ He began to run off, trying to fly. Iron turned to Steel. He nodded. They both charged at full speed, breaking the sound barrier and hitting Golden, knocking him to the ground and breaking off pieces of the suit. They ended up making a trench. They got off and Platinum delivered the knock out hit.

_"Did he cut any a ya?"_

_"He took out pieces of our suit, but we're okay."_

_"He cut me. Rainbow took me to the hospital. I was able to get some metal onto my suit to cover my coat color. I see G.E.A.R.S. gave you that suit. It was supposed to be a birthday present, but it works here. I guess it'll be a good early Christmas present. I'm also going to need to make suits speciffically for each of us to make sure the public can tell us apart."_

_"Why? The only time we're all gonna be here is when we truly need it. So, they'll just think Steel is the one doin' the saving, unless the other two are with him."_

_"And here come our fans and the press."_

The ponies all swarmed them, asking about the others, if they were going to be constant heroes, any relationships. Steel finally got them to quiet down. _"These are Platinum pony and Iron Mare. They will only be appearing when they are needed and will use my suits as well. They will train to make sure they will always be ready for things such as Golden Griffon."_

"I want to know who this griffon is." No pony stopped Rainbow as she moved to take off the helmet, but he woke up before she could and was able to knock her away and take to the skies. Before he left he rammed into town hall, causing it to begin to collapse. The three metal ponies flew up and stopped it from falling into the crowd of ponies and gently set it down once they were all out of the way. "Guess we'll find out later. But, hay if it's gonna be because he attacked our town a second time! We've got three talented ponies with suits that make his look like scrap metal!" The ponies all began stomping their hooves.

Steel said, _"I appreciate that. Your thanks is truly more than enough, as I'm protecting my home just as much as yours. And, it is time for us to fly. Good day citizens." _The three flew off.

As they flew, they spoke to each other through the suits' communication systems. "Ah wanna know how he was able ta overpower ya in a fight, when yall have a lot a training in hoof-ta-hoof combat."

"He was able to get in a lucky strike and cut my suit. They used the same kind of metal, making sure it was sharper than any other knife."

"So, they made sure they could take us down?"

"Tried to. They overdid it with the missiles, though. They made sure to have as many advantages they could, but there were some things they couldn't get."

"At least this is over."

"Ah think it is far from over."

"What do ya mean, sis?"

"I think I know, Applebloom. The griffon isn't done attacking us. They had a purpose. My guess is, we're gonna get a lot more baddies like this. Maybe even more griffons. But, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now, I just want to rest."

"Yall said it."

"But first. Girls. I heard you got detention. But, you also came before school ended. Mind explaining how that happened?"

"Well, the thing with getting out early, a missile had strayed all the way to school, and blew the top off."

_"It's true, as impossible as that sounds."_

"An' the detention?"

"We were fighting with Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara."

"O' course. But, gettin' back ta the thing of those with super suits. How soon ya think it'll be afore they git ta us again?"

"It'll be a while. They have to get resources and plans. With there being three of us now, they will plan more than just sending in somepony with a grudge against the town and make a mess of things."

"Wait. What?"

"By the way that griffon was fighting, they had a bad experience in this town. Could be wrong. But, my best guess, is that they have a bad experience with the town. We can worry about this later. As in after I've been able to heal a little from the cut in my gut."

**Yeah. Done. Not gonna be turning this from one-shots into an actual story. But, it will have ideas that can be turned into full chapter stories. Well, review!**


	3. DB's Magic Lessons

**Hey guys. This will not have any Steel Stallion in it. But, it will have an OC of mine you haven't seen for a while unless you've read my other stories. Enjoy.**

It was another beautiful day in Ponyville. In Sweet Apple Acres, Sprocket is laying beside the barn, appearing to be waiting for something. Or someone. "Where is he? If he doesn't arrive soon, we're going to be having an angry mare to deal with."

Applejack came out of the house, walked towards him and asked, "He still ain't here?" Sprocket shook his head. "Don't he know she don't like somepony bein' late?"

"He normally isn't late. He usually comes in with just a few seconds left to spare. But, he's not gonna arrive in time for there to be any seconds to spare unless he's got a jetpack."

"Could somethin' important be holin' him up?"

Sprocket shrugged. "Not likely, but possible." Just then, a portal opened up and DB fell through, landing face first. His face and body were blackened and his mane and tail were charred. "Or very likely."

DB stood up and shook the dirt off. "Sorry about the time. But, the guys said their experiment just needed to have me watch. And it literally blew up in there faces."

Sprocket replied, "Ah. Well, unless you want to end up any later than you have to, you should head on over to the library for your lessons."

"Right." With that, DB took off sprinting towards town.

Applejack then raised an eyebrow. "Why did ya have ta stay here fer him if'n ya ain't gonna be going' with him?"

"I just needed to make sure he came here. So, you wanna go try out my newest suit?"

"Why not." With that, the two of them entered the barn.

**Library**

Twilight was nervously pacing in the main room. "Oh! Why isn't he here yet!? He should have been here three minutes ago!"

"Maybe something is holding him up, keeping him from arriving on time."

"He should have left early to keep that from happening!"

"What if he couldn't leave early?"

"Then that could mean he's in serious trouble! We should go and check t-"

Her worrying was cut short when DB burst through the door and slid to a stop in front of Twilight. "Sorry about being late. Had some workers wanting to test a new device. It literally blew up in their faces, which is why I have the burnt hair. And charred body. So, what's the first spell we're gonna be learning?"

Twilight took a deep breath and replied, "We'll first be learning levitation, one of the simplest of spells."

DB nodded and grinned confidently. "Right! Let's get started! what am I lifting up first?" Twilight teleported away, then teleported back with a quill.

"This!"

"Seems simple enough." Twilight laid it down on the table. "Now, how do I do this?"

"Just concentrate on lifting the quill. Imagine that your magic is an extra limb reaching out t-" She was cut off when the entire table shot up and got stuck in the ceiling. She looked up at the table, then back down and noticed Spike trying to hold in his chuckles and DB grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Um..Whoops. Guess I don't know my own potential." He let out a nervous chuckle.

Twilight just nodded. "It's...It's alright. Everypony has a few bumps along the way. Just...not usually in this end of the spectrum."

"As in they are usually unable to lift much, right?"

"Yes."

DB nodded. "Alright. Let's see if we can pull that out of there." His horn glew silver and the table had the same color around it. It the shot out of the ceiling and shattered on the floor, followed by the feather gently floating down. DB looked down and around at the pieces of the shattered table. "Well..." He looked around again, then at Twilight. "I got it out." He smiled until he noticed Twilight's unamused expression. "Right. Um, back to practicing?" She nodded. "Perhaps we should try on something bigger. Perhaps the broom and clean up this mess while we're at it." He spotted the broom beside the bookcase. He stuk his tongue out in concentration. His horn glowed again, as did the broom...and the bookcase. Both of which came flying at the two. It would have hit them, had Twilight not thought quickly and pushed against it with her own magic.

"Stop!" With that, they both stopped using their magic. "Okay. We're going to have to practice control, which is not with focusing on bigger things. It is by focusing on a smaller part of the thing you wish to levitate." She levitated the bookcase back to its spot, then levitated the table from the kitchen into the same room and set the quill on the table. "Now. Just focus on a small part of the quill."

DB nodded. He lit his horn again and focused on just the part below the feathery part. This time, the table just barely lifted off the ground. He frowned and set it down. "This is tough. Perhaps we can start on some other part of the magic?"

Twilight shook her head. "No. We must follow this plan, exactly!"

DB frowned. "But, what if by trying some of the harder stuff, it weakens me to a point that I can only lift the feather?"

Twilight laughed, as though it were a ludicrous idea. "Please. This lesson plan has worked with every magic school in Equestria. We just need to keep working at it this way." DB sighed. "Now try again."

No matter how many times he tried, he always lifted more than he wanted. Finally, he got angry and blasted the quill with magic, destroying both it and the table. "Good riddens, stupid feather."

"Great. Now I need to buy two new tables. Let's take a break for now. Also, no more using magic blasts until we get to that lesson."

"I was angry and wanted to destroy that stupid feather and table!"

"It wasn't the feather or table."

DB sighed. "I know. I know. But I was irritated. Perhaps we can go off of the lesson plan now, as it doesn't seem I'm ever going to get this one."

"But it is the easiest one!"

"And I've already learned low level magical blasts!"

"It was a fluke!" DB frowned. His horn lit up and he sent a blast at her feet, causing her to jump back. To drive home the point, he sent another at her feet. "Okay! I get it! It was just a fluke that you learned it."

DB sighed. "You are stubborn. Look, this lesson plan is just an outline that the magic schools use! You can go off of it! Especially when you aren't working in one of the schools! Just try going off of it."

"Fine! But, whe we don't have any better results, we are going back to the outline!"

DB shrugged. "Alright. What are we going to practice next?"

"Teleportation. Which is the second easiest spells." DB nodded. "Now, you need to think of where you want to go. And you need total concentration."

"Right. Easy enough."

"You also need to make sure nothing is in the area you are teleporting to, as it could cause your death. Or get you spliced with somepony, or something."

"Alright. I'll just teleport to the right a few inches." He lights his horn and closes his eyes. Then, the whole library blinked out a few inches to the right. He opened his eyes. "What? I could have sworn. Oh well. Let's try again."

"Wa-" Twilight was cut off by another teleportation whole library teleportation. "-it."

"Darn! Again!" He did this again, and again and again. "How am I not teleporting!?"

Suddenly, somepony knocked on the door. DB opened it, and it was Pinkie. "Hi! I didn't know Twiight was moving next door to Sugarcube Corner! Why didn't anypony tell me!?"

DB furrowed his brow in confusion. "What?" He looked out and seen he had teleported the library all the way to where Sugarcube Corner was. "Whoops. Guess teleportation is just like levitation for me. Hehe."

"That's what I tried to say." Twilight let out a sigh. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"I'll get this teleported back to where it belongs, then maybe we can figure this out." his horn lit up again, and the whole library was transported back to its starting point. "Alright. We have found out I have a lot of power. Maybe that is why I am having troubles. What is a spell that drains a lot of power?"

"Well, there are several. But, they are all in this book." She levitated a book down from the shelves, entitled, 'Advanced Magical Spells.' DB nodded. "If you can figure one of them out right off the bat, I'll be surprised."

"Well, let's get to reading." He laid down. His horn lit up, then the entire book flipped over after it glowed just like his horn. DB chuckled and said, "_That_ was a good read." He chuckled some more before flipping the book back over. Twilight herself chuckled She left to do some of her own reading.

**an hour later**

Twilight came back into the room and asked, "Did you find a spell yet?" She then noticed DB sleeping and using the book as a pillow. "DB!"

"FIRE SPELLS!" DB shot awake. He then looked around and rubbed his eye tiredly. "How long have I slept?"

"I don't know, but how far did you get?"

DB looked down and replied, "Uh..Part way through the excelerated plant growth spells."

"Only that far!? Did you really fall asleep that soon!?"

DB then looked at the clock. "No. I've only been asleep for about fifteen minutes."

"how do you read that slowly!?"

"I rarely read." He winced from what was coming. A lecture. On reading.

**two hours later**

DB would have slept through the lecture, had it not been from the fact that Twilight was constantly doing things to snap him awake. He was glad when it ended. "Now do you understand why it is important to read?"

"Um...It gives me something to do when I'm not fighting for my life?"

"How can you not see the importance of reading after that!?"

"Because you barely held my attention for the majority of it. But, while you weren't looking, I did read more from the book, and found the perfect spell for reducing my power. All because it would be fun. We just need a clearing."

Twilight sighed. "Alright. Let's go."

**thirty minutes later, Everfree forest**

"Why did you want to come into the Everfree?"

"Two reasons. One, less likely to hit an innocent pony. Two, might fight a creature that lives here, also reducing my energy. Now, to do this spell." His horn lit up and his eyes shut as he concentrated. Sweat began to form as his horn glowed more. Eventually, a magic sphere shot out. It then exploded and shot out more magic spheres, which just exploded. He smiled at his accomplishment. "That was difficult." He then turned to Twilight, who was staring wide-eyed. "What?"

"That is one of the most difficult offensive spells ever created! How did you do it!?"

DB shrugged. "I just followed the instructions in the book."

"Only a select few of the royal guard have been able to do it!"

"Well, let's see how my trouble spells are." He lit up his horn, and he and Twilight appeared in the library. Along with the tree that was next to them. "Well. Less than the entire library. Be right back." He then teleported away with the tree, then came back with nothing. "Alright. Now levitation." He levitated a book that had a quill laying on it off the couch. "Well...It's closer. But, I think we've figured out how to teach me these two spells."

"Oh?"

"We work on other spells, then we work on these two, slowly increasing how much power I have left, until I get it right, only teleporting and levitating what I want."

Twilight nodded. "Alright. Well, you should probably head home. Same time next week?"

"Yep. Well, see ya." With that, DB left through a portal. Twilight then headed out to buy two new tables.

**Yeah. DB has power. More than he probably should have. But, he's always been OP. Why should that change? Well, review!**


End file.
